le philtre d'amour
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Fic d'anniversaire pour Naru. Pour protéger sa soeur, Komui décide de mettre Allen et Lavi en couple. Sauf que ça foire qui a dit évidemment? et que Kanda pique des crises de jalousie. Yuvi, KomuiReever, lime.


Une petite fic pour l'anniversaire de Naru (c'était hier, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de poster le bon jour… honte sur moi -_-), c'est un truc débile que j'ai trouvé en prenant ma douche, je crois… Y a du Yuvi (forcément), beeeaaaauuuucoup de Komui (forcément aussi), des trucs scientifiques bizarroïdes, un peu de kendo (pas beaucoup du tout. Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas les bases de ce sport, allez lire la fic de Naru sur le sujet. Ok, c'est un yullen, mais si elle a réussi à l'écrire, alors qu'elle est yullenophobe, alors tout le monde peut la lire ^^), du sang (nasal et autre), de l'alcool et même du sexe (mais… pas de lemon… juste un pitit lime)

**Disclaimer**** :** tout est à Hoshino…

**Le philtre d'amour**

-L'heure est grave ! dit Komui d'une voix sérieuse en frappant son bureau du plat de la main.

Il était seul dans son bureau désordonné, seul avec Reever, qui lui apportait une nouvelle pile de documents.

Ce dernier le regarda intensément, attendant la suite.

-Lenalee est trop jolie.

Reever maugréa.

-Je croyais que vous aviez découvert de nouveaux éléments concernant le Comte… je constate que non.

Komui déplia une sorte de chevalet sur lequel il plaça un panneau.

-Pour une fois, vous allez m'être utile, Reever.

L'Australien faillit indiquer que ce n'était pas lui l'élément inutile de l'équipe, mais il ne dit rien. Ça ne valait pas la peine de vexer Komui…

Le Grand Intendant prit une baguette et tapota son panneau, comme pour focaliser l'attention de Reever dessus.

-Oui, quoi ? grogna celui-ci.

-Vous voyez ce graphique ? Il s'agit des principales menaces qui pèsent sur la pureté de ma Lenalee.

-Hein ?

Komui désigna le cercle qui était dessiné sur le panneau. Le cercle était divisé en trois : deux parts égales couvrant la majorité de la surface, et une toute petite part serrée entre les deux grandes.

-Oui, c'est un graphique circulaire, et alors ?

Komui s'arma d'un marqueur.

Avec sa baguette, il pointa une des grosses parts du cercle.

-Ceci représente 45% de menace.

Il se mit devant le panneau pour gribouiller quelque chose au marqueur.

Quand il se retira enfin, Reever put admirer un dessin digne d'un enfant de maternelle… ou de Rûkia (cfr Bleach).

-Le monstrueux et diabolique… Allen !!!

Reever s'appuya contre le bureau de Komui en dévisageant le chibi-Allen du panneau.

-L'autre 45% de menace est…

Komui gribouilla autre chose.

-…le malfaisant et lubrique… Lavi !!!

Reever soupira.

-Vous êtes vraiment nul en dessin.

Reever se prit un coup de baguette.

-Les 10% restants étant Cross.

-10% seulement ?

-Il n'est pas souvent au QG, ça limite les risques.

-Evidemment. Et… Bak ? Il me semblait que…

Reever se tut. Il avait failli dénoncer l'un des membres les plus efficaces de la Congrégation.

Komui pouffa.

-Bak ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Il n'est absolument pas un risque.

Il chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille de Reever :

-Je suis la preuve vivante qu'il n'en a rien à faire des filles, aussi parfaites soient-elles.

Reever rougit en balbutiant :

-Et vous voulez en venir où avec votre panneau pourri ?

-Hmmm… je me demande si j'ai bien envisagé tous les risques… murmura Komui sans l'écouter. Vu qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps à la Scientifique, il n'est pas à exclure que certaines personnes soient assez malfaisantes pour essayer de l'approcher pendant que je suis trop submergé par le travail pour la protéger… Tenez, par exemple, Johnny.

-N'importe quoi. Pourquoi pas moi, tant qu'on y est ?

-Quoi, vous êtes pas pédé, vous ?

-KEUWAAAAA ?!! s'écria Reever, ulcéré. Mais alors là, ne vous gênez pas pour…

-Hm, hm… donc, vous êtes une menace particulièrement menaçante… je dirais… 30%...

Il ajouta un tiers de cercle à côté du premier schéma.

-Ce qui nous fait 130% de risques… c'est effroyable !

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! D'abord, avec tout le travail que j'ai, je suis vraiment trop crevé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à faire quoi que ce soit à Lenalee !

-Hm, c'est ce qu'on dit. Vous m'énervez ! Maintenant que vous avez viré de bord, ça foire toutes mes statistiques ! Vous auriez pas pu faire votre coming-out un autre jour ? En plus, maintenant, je vais devoir vous surveiller ! Rhâlala, ç'aurait été plus simple si vous étiez resté gay comme tout le monde ! Maintenant, je vais être obligé de construire plusieurs Komurins !

Reever sentit une goutte perler à son front.

Des Komurins ? Vraiment ? Aïe.

-Euh, non, vous avez raison, je suis homosexuel, pour finir.

-Sûr ? demanda Komui, méfiant.

-Dites tout de suite que je suis un menteur !

-Tant que je n'ai pas de preuves…

-Preuves ? Quelles preuves ?

-J'en sais rien, moi, marmonna Komui en barrant le tiers de cercle sur son panneau. S vous me donnez une preuve, j'accepte de ne pas vous poursuivre avec mes robots.

Reever attrapa Komui par la nuque et l'embrassa assez longtemps pour que le Grand Intendant vire au rouge vif.

Il s'écarta un peu.

-Vous êtes convaincu, ou il faut que je mette la langue et que je vous prenne sur le bureau ? grogna-t-il, énervé.

-Euh… non, c'est bon, je suis convaincu… euh, donc, je disais, euh… Allen et Lavi représentant 90% de danger, ce qui fait que si je réussis à les neutraliser tous les deux, le problème sera réglé… enfin, presque… Vous avez une idée ?

-Ben, mettez-les ensemble et laissez-moi travailler.

-Les mettre ensemble… mais oui !! Comme ça, en plus, ils se surveilleront mutuellement !

-Si vous trouvez ça simple…

-Mais _c'est_ simple ! Un peu de philtre d'amour, et le tour est joué. J'en ai justement en réserve !

-En réserve ?

-Euh, oui, j'en ai déjà utilisé, récemment…

Reever retourna travailler en se jurant intérieurement de ne jamais boire quoi que ce soit venant de Komui.

Il avait oublié que c'était le Grand Intendant qui lui avait servi son verre de limonade ce matin-là…

En allant à son bureau, il vit Lavi qui sortait de la Scientifique en sifflant.

OoOoO

-Yuuuuuuu ! T'as bien dormi ?! s'écria Lavi, le lendemain matin, en s'asseyant en face du Japonais, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Celui-ci avait d'immenses cernes (Kanda, pas le petit-déjeuner).

-Un cinglé à béret a hurlé comme un dément toute la nuit.

-Oooh… Pas de bol… Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on est entré dans ma chambre, pendant que je dormais.

Kanda dévisagea Lavi.

Oh, tiens, il avait oublié son bandana…

« Il devrait laisser ses cheveux lâchés plus souvent » songea confusément Kanda avant de se flanquer une raclée mentale.

Il était craquant, avec son écharpe orange enroulée autour du cou, masquant sa bouche et son menton.

Kanda se donna une nouvelle gifle mentale et reporta son attention sur ses soba.

Lavi avait remarqué l'étincelle dans le regard du Japonais, quand celui-ci l'avait dévisagé.

-Yuu, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-De ça…

Lavi posa doucement la main sur celle de Kanda, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à enfourner une bouchée de nouilles.

Kanda trembla légèrement et lâcha ses baguettes.

-De _quoi_ tu parles, espèce de con de baka usagi ?

Lavi pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Donc, tu n'as rien à me demander ?

-Non !

-Hm. Alors, je ne vois pas d'autre solution…

Lavi secoua la tête, désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Komui ? s'énerva Kanda, en voyant le scientifique planté à côté de la table.

Il avait un sourire peu rassurant.

-Laviiii, tu n'as pas soif ?

-J'ai déjà du thé et ça me suff…

-Mais-euh, c'est du jus d'orange que j'ai pressées moi-même !

Lavi sourit et prit le verre.

Son plan pourrait commencer…

Komui s'éclipsa pour aller donner sa dose de philtre à Allen.

-Où allez-vous ? demanda Lavi en vidant le verre, et en regardant fixement Komui.

-Je vais me servir une nouvelle tasse de café, mentit-il.

Le regard de Lavi se troubla.

Il se leva lentement et marcha vers Komui.

-Ko-chan, pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

-Ko… chan ?! s'étouffa Kanda. Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça, lapin débile ?

Lavi ne lui répondit pas, et fit exactement comme s'il n'avait pas existé.

Il prit le poignet de Komui entre ses doigts.

-Ko-chan… reste encore un peu avec moi…

Komui ouvrit et ferma la bouche, comme un poisson échoué hors de son bocal, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Se pouvait-il que son philtre d'amour ait raté ?

Non, c'était physiquement impossible, il avait tout réglé avec tant de précision, jusque dans les moindres détails.

Il avait prélevé le nombre exact de cheveux chez Allen et Lavi, pour pouvoir mettre l'ADN de l'un dans le philtre de l'autre en quantité suffisante.

Peut-être avait-il par hasard perdu un de ses propres cheveux, pile dans le philtre de Lavi…

C'est vrai qu'il commençait à perdre pas mal de cheveux… il devrait songer à changer de shampoing… Enfin bon, pour en revenir à l'ADN, le blanc étant récessif, c'était son cheveu noir qui avait imposé ses gènes…

Possible.

« Mais non ! s'affola Komui. C'est impossible, je mélange génétique et manipulation mantale… c'est impardonnable pour un scientifique de mon envergure et… pourquoi Lavi se rapproche encore ? J'ai une tache sur le nez, ou quoi ? »

Lavi amena le poignet de Komui vers sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement.

Komui devint rouge, puis blanc, puis vert, puis de nouveau blanc en voyant Reever, estomaqué, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Lavi-kun, aurais-tu l'obligeance de lâcher mon poignet ?

-D'accord.

« Ouf » songea Komui.

Lavi attrapa le visage du Chinois entre ses mains en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je t'aime, Ko-chan.

-Hé ! s'écrièrent ensemble Kanda et Reever, outrés.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Lavi en se retournant.

Komui profita de la diversion pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Il n'y a que moi que Lavi doit aimer ! » songea Kanda, énervé et dégoûté par ses propres pensées.

« Si Lavi repose ne serait-ce qu'une phalange sur le corps parfait de Komui, je l'assassine sauvagement… qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'étais pas aussi jaloux, hier… » pensa Reever.

« Mon philtre est devenu fou ! » se dit Komui.

« Mon plan fonctionne » se félicita mentalement Lavi.

OoOoO

-Reever, trouvez-moi une cachette ! s'écria Komui en fonçant droit sur l'Australien.

Il se serra contre lui en tremblant comme une feuille.

-Lavi… il… il…

Komui éclata en sanglots.

-Il arrête pas de me suivre partout-hou-hou !

-Hm, cachez-vous dans mon armoire.

Reever ouvrit une porte, repoussa toutes les blouses blanches qui étaient suspendues à la tringle, aménageant une place dans l'espèce de garde-robe.

Komui y entra, puis se tourna vers Reever.

-Merci…

Reever grogna en serrant le bois de la porte.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cette tête kawaï de petit chat abandonné, c'était trop pour ce qu'il pouvait encaisser.

Il referma la porte et s'assit à son bureau, respirant profondément pour essayer de dissiper le coup de chaud qu'il avait eu en voyant Komui caché dans son armoire.

Lavi surgit dans le bureau pile à ce moment-là.

-Koooo-chaaaan ! Koooo-chaaaaan !

-Il n'y a pas de Ko-chan ici, s'énerva Reever.

-Il me manque tellement, soupira Lavi en s'asseyant sur une chaise face au bureau de Reever.

-Tu l'as vu ce matin, grogna l'Australien. Tu sais, quand tu l'as _embrassé_ devant toute la Congrégation.

-Ses lèvres me manquent… soupira Lavi avec une voix un peu trop théâtrale.

Reever gronda imperceptiblement en resserrant sa prise autour de son crayon.

-Tu sais, il embrasse tellement bien…

Le bois du crayon se fissura légèrement.

-Il est tellement doux sous ma langue…

Là, c'était une déclaration de guerre.

-Ta gueule ! hurla Reever en cassant définitivement son crayon.

Lavi se tut avec un demi-sourire. Finalement, son plan fonctionnait un peu mieux que prévu.

-Lapin débile ! cria Kanda en ouvrant la porte. Bookman t'appelle.

Lavi se leva et sortit.

En passant devant Kanda, il vit que ses yeux étaient humides. Son plan fonctionnait vraiment à merveille.

-Oh, Reever, lança Lavi en se retournant. Tu me préviens si tu vois Ko-chan. On a prévu de tester mon nouveau matelas ce soir !

Reever et Kanda firent exactement la même grimace douloureuse, et Lavi partit en chantonnant.

Kanda s'en alla lui aussi, et Reever ouvrit sa garde-robe.

-Il paraît que vous avez un matelas à tester.

Komui geignit en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-Mais ça devient n'importe quoi ! murmura-t-il en sortant de l'armoire.

-C'est ça qui arrive quand on joue avec des produits stupides.

-Mais ça avait fonctionné sur… sur…

-Sur… ?

-Personne. C'est rien. Merci pour la cachette.

-Hum… si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir avec un « merci », vous vous trompez, « Ko-chan ».

Il le prit par le menton et l'embrassa doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, ces temps-ci ? » s'alarma Komui. « Ah, oui… le philtre d'amour… »

Fatigué, il repoussa Reever.

-Il faut que je trouve un antidote, murmura-t-il tristement en sortant.

Reever resta seul dans la pièce, et shoota dans son bureau.

Dernière fois qu'il l'aidait, ce grand crétin de Grand Intendant.

OoOoO

-Moyashi, viens te battre, grogna Kanda.

-Hein ? balbutia Allen.

Kanda lui lança un shinaï.

Allen, trop abasourdi, ne pensa même pas à tendre la main pour l'attraper, et le sabre tomba sur sa tête, le mettant quasiment HS avant même le début du combat.

-Aïeuh !

-Viens-te-BATTRE !! rugit Kanda, ses cheveux électrisés par la colère frémissant autour de son visage.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? s'énerva Allen. C'est quand même pas ma faute si Lavi s'intéresse plus à toi, Bakanda !! J'y peux rien si il s'est lassé à force de courir après un abruti asocial dangereux et soba-dépendant !

Le Japonais hurla de rage et se jeta sur le jeune exorciste, enchaînant men, do, kote et tsuki sans aucune logique1.

-Pourquoi c'est sur moi que tu passes tes nerfs ??? s'écria Allen en se penchant pour éviter un tsuki.

Kanda ne répondit pas, trop concentré à faire rejaillir sa haine sur Allen.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'enticher de ce crétin à perruque ? C'est MOI qu'il est censé harceler ! Pas cet imbécile ! Pourquoi il ne me regarde plus ? C'est pas juste ! »

Allen regarda les restes de son shinaï, puis le jeta au loin et activa son Innocence.

-C'est pas de la qualité, ces sabres en bambou ! s'écria-t-il en brandissant son épée d'Innocence.

Kanda activa Mugen et ils se remirent à se battre, Innocence contre Innocence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'alarma Johnny Gill en s'approchant.

-Je pense que Kanda a besoin de décompresser un peu… répondit Lenalee, qui suivait le combat depuis le début.

-Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'Allen et Kanda soient des personnes « raisonnables »

Allen désarma Kanda, qui s'accroupit pour éviter un coup d'épée, avant de se précipiter derrière Allen pour lui faire subir l'attaque spéciale dite des dix mille ans de souffrance.

Allen décolla du sol et alla s'écraser lamentablement contre un mur.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Kanda puisse faire ça… ça correspond pas du tout à son style, commenta Johnny.

-Je crois que c'est Lavi qui lui a appris cette « technique »… répondit Lenalee.

Kanda bondit sur Allen et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

Allen le repoussa d'un coup de pied bien placé et s'en alla en râlant.

-Tu passeras tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre, moi, je vais manger.

Kanda restait recroquevillé au sol, haletant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Sale con de Moyashi, ça va pas aider ma descendance, des coups de pied pareils, grommela-t-il.

Enfin… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'intention d'avoir une descendance.

Lenalee s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever.

-Dégage, gronda-t-il en tournant la tête pour ne pas que la jeune fille voie ses larmes.

-Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? s'inquiéta Lenalee.

-Non.

Il se leva, récupéra Mugen et s'apprêta à partir, lorsque la voix de Lenalee retentit à nouveau.

-Tu ne devrais pas amener ton Innocence à Nii-san ? On ne sait jamais, elle aurait pu être endommagée durant le combat.

Kanda serra ses doigts autour de la garde de Mugen.

-Non. Ça va.

Il s'éloigna en boitant légèrement et Lenalee soupira.

OoOoO

-Reever, trouvez-moi une cachette !

-Encore ? grommela l'Australien. Euh… Allen ?

Il avait cru que c'était Komui qui était venu lui demander de l'aide, mais il s'était trompé.

-Mon maître est ici, cachez-moi, je vous en supplie !

Reever ouvrit l'armoire et vit que Komui y était déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Je prépare un antidote ? tenta le Chinois.

-Dans un placard. Logique.

-Euh… Oui ? tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Reever le fixa d'un œil sévère.

-Ok, j'avoue, c'est Lavi qui n'arrête pas de me suivre et de me coincer dans des endroits sombres pour me tripoter et je… j'ai peuuuuur ! sanglota le pauvre Grand Intendant.

-Trouvez-vous une autre cachette, j'ai besoin de celle-là ! s'exclama Allen.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Komui.

-Cross est là, il faut absolument que…

-Cross est là ? s'écria Komui en bondissant hors de l'armoire. Pourquoi tous mes problèmes m'arrivent en même temps ? Je veux protéger ma sœur du roux n°1 en me protégeant moi-même du roux n°2… les roux vont nous mener à notre perte ! Les roux sont un danger public pour les pauvres Chinois purs et innocents, il faudrait tous les mettre à l'asile…se lamenta Komui.

-Il raconte n'importe quoi… s'inquiéta Allen.

-Il a les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et moi aussi. Alors grouille-toi de te cacher avant que je m'énerve.

OoOoO

Komui courut jusqu'à l'entrée, en faisant bien attention à ce que Lavi ne le voie pas.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Marian ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant enfin à la porte.

-Mais si c'est pas mon Grand Intendant préféré ! Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

-Pas du tout. Si tu veux savoir, j'aurais carrément préféré que tu arrives un autre jour. Mébon, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin, et je crois que là, mon karma est bousillé pour les nonante vies à venir. Tu veux boire un coup ?

-Evidemment que oui.

Komui vit au loin une tignasse rousse, son système de défense fit le rapide rapprochement « roux = Lavi = lubrique = danger » et une alarme hurla toute sa détresse dans un coin de son cerveau.

Surtout que Lavi s'approchait à grands pas.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Lavi arrive, il va encore me poursuivre pour me faire des trucs et… oh, Marian, fais quelque chose !

Sans hésiter, Cross l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'embrasser.

Lavi arriva nn loin d'eux, pouffa de rire et s'éloigna.

Komui écrasa le pied de Cross pour se dégager.

-Mais vous avez quoi, tous, à m'embrasser pour un rien ???

-Je voulais t'aider, expliqua Cross en remettant son masque correctement.

-Aaaah… mais qu'est-ce que Reever va penser, maintenant ?!

-Il a pas à s'inquiéter, t'es pas du tout mon genre. T'es pas équipé du bon appareil génital, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bon, on va le boire, ce verre ? Ça fait un bail que j'ai plus vu Jeryy !

Komui et Cross allèrent donc à la salle à manger.

Kanda était dans un coin en train de manger des soba, Lenalee essayant tant bien que mal de parler avec lui.

Les adultes s'assirent non loin d'eux.

-Alors comme ça, Bookman Jr. te fait des misères ?

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

-Ah bon. Oh, tiens, c'est pas mon imbécile de disciple que je vois là-bas ?

Allen, poussé par son estomac, avait quitté sa cachette pour souper, au mépris des risques.

-Je vais aller lui dire bonjour ! s'exclama Cross avec une lueur sadique dans le regard.

Komui le surveilla du coin de l'œil, vérifiant qu'il n'approchait pas Lenalee.

Tâche de plus en plus ardue, puisque la salle commençant à se remplir.

Lavi arriva lui aussi, et sauta sur le dos de Komui, l'écrabouillant impitoyablement contre la table.

-Je t'ai manquééééé, Kooooo-chaaaaaan ???

Komui réussit à se dégager et croisa le regard noir de Kanda.

Le Japonais se leva et s'apprêta à partir, mais il se cogna dans Cross.

-Aïeuh ! s'exclama ce dernier, une lueur meurtrière s'allumant dans son regard. Qui a osé me déranger ?? Oh, tiens, Kanda…

Cross changea brusquement de ton en plissant son seul œil visible.

-Baka desu, tu as fait quelque chose au disciple de Tiedoll ?

-Hein ? Mais nan ! rétorqua Allen. C'est Lavi !

-Bon, j'me tire, grommela Kanda.

Cross l'attrapa par la manche.

-Je sais ce qu'il faut pour les peines de cœur. J'ai eu le temps de l'apprendre depuis que j'ai dû dire adieu à Anita, murmura-t-il avec un sourire mélancolique peu habituel.

Kanda le fusilla du regard, mais Cross ne relâcha pas sa prise.

Il héla Jeryy, qui apparut à son espèce de guichet.

-Jeryy, tu as encore un peu de ce saké que je t'ai ramené l'année passée ?

-Je l'amène de suite.

Cross sourit à nouveau.

-Ce saké, il te brûle la gorge, te dévore le ventre, et il te fait oublier combien t'es mal, tout seul.

-Oui, mais j'en ai pas besoin, grogna Kanda en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Il sentit un truc froid dans sa nuque.

-Tu vas boire ce saké, et en vitesse, ou j'appelle Tiedoll ! menaça Cross en pressant le canon de Jugement contre la nuque de Kanda.

Le Japonais s'assit sans un mot devant la bouteille de saké.

OoOoO

Cross était avachi sur sa table, complètement soûl, réclamant des femmes à cor et à cris, et Kanda commençait à trouver le sol un peu trop ondulant.

Il se leva pour retourner dans se chambre, mais il vit Lavi qui plaquait Komui contre un mur pour visiblement le molester, et le Japonais ne supporta pas.

Aidé par l'alcool, il monta sur une table et cria de toutes ses forces :

-LAVI !!

L'héritier Bookman ne daigna pas le regarder, trop occupé à essayer de maîtriser Komui qui se tortillait comme un ver.

-Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu me regardes à nouveau ?! s'écria Kanda en titubant légèrement. Un strip-tease ?!!

Comme il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, Kanda soupira.

-Ok.

Il commença à se trémousser sur une musique imaginaire, en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa veste, les yeux fermés.

Lavi le fixait, subjugué.

Il n'allait quand même pas faire un strip-tease devant toute la Congrégation ?

Si…

Le silence se fit dans la salle, tandis que Kanda laissait glisser sa veste au sol.

Komui profita de la diversion pour s'enfuir à pas feutrés.

Kanda se déhancha doucement en enlevant ses bottes, puis il leva les bras au-dessus de la tête, en soupirant de façon parfaitement obscène et en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'une manière purement provocatrice.

Il redescendit lentement les bras, en se caressant le torse du bout des doigts, et agrippa le bord de son T-shirt, avant de le remonter tout doucement, dévoilant un ventre blanc et plat.

Plusieurs personnes s'effondrèrent dans un immense giclement de sang.

Lavi n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de ce corps ondulant.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez du revers de la manche, en se demandant si Kanda comptait aller jusqu'au bout.

-Lavi… regarde-moi… supplia le Japonais en défaisant sa ceinture.

Le roux sentit l'air lui manquer quand il croisa le regard suppliant de Kanda.

Il se reprit et sortit de la salle à manger, d'un air faussement indifférent.

Son plan fonctionnait parfaitement.

Dans peu de temps, Kanda serait enfin lui, corps et âme, comme un chaton dans le creux de sa main.

En attendant, il devait aller embêter un peu son Grand Intendant favori.

OoOoO

Pour échapper à Lavi, Komui s'était enfermé à double tour dans son laboratoire secret, et il concoctait un antidote.

Il avait compris – à ses dépens – que forcer l'amour n'était pas en soi un exploit scientifique, mais plutôt une catastrophe.

Il prépara alors deux doses d'antidote.

Une pour Lavi, évidemment.

Et l'autre pour Reever.

Cela lui faisait très mal, autant d'un point de vue humain que purement scientifique, mais si Reever ne l'aimait pas, il ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre cela.

OoOoO

-Reever ! souffla une voix.

Reever regarda autour de lui.

Personne.

-Reever ! appela de nouveau la voix.

L'Australien leva la tête.

-K-Komui ??!!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites au plafond ??

Le Chinois avait pratiqué un trou dans le plancher de son labo, qui s'avérait être au-dessus du bureau de Reever, et y avait passé la tête.

-Je fais en sorte que Lavi ne me trouve pas.

Reever rit nerveusement en regardant la tête de Komui qui pendait du plafond.

-Hum, Reever, si je vous donnais quelque chose à boire, vous réagiriez comment ?

-« Tous aux abris ».

-C'est très important, pourtant…

Reever soupira.

-Allez, passez-le-moi, votre bidule.

Komui passa un bras par le trou et tendit un verre à Reever, qui dut monter sur son bureau pour l'attraper.

-C'est pas du Komubitan ?

-Non.

Reever but tout le liquide, d'une étrange couleur bleu électrique.

Il ne sentit aucun changement.

Il voulut le dire à Komui, mais il remarqua que celui-ci avait disparu.

Un cheveu noir était coincé entre deux lattes du plafond.

Komui devait vraiment penser à changer de shampoing, il allait finir chauve.

Reever prit le cheveu du bout des doigts avec un sourire attendri.

Quoi qu'il fît, Komui le faisait toujours craquer.

OoOoO

-Lavi-kun… dit timidement Komui en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du roux.

Celui-ci lisait, allongé dans son lit.

-Oh, Ko-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-J'ai… l'antidote.

-L'antidote ? répéta Lavi.

-Du philtre d'amour.

-Oh. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Tu vas faire rater tout mon plan.

-Hein ? Plan ? Quel plan ?

Lavi se leva et desserra le col de sa chemise.

-T'occupe pas de ça, Ko-chan. Assieds-toi sur le lit, JE vais m'occuper de toi.

OoOoO

-A L'AIDE !!! AU VIOL !!!! hurla Komui d'une voix suraiguë en s'enfuyant de la chambre de Lavi, tout en se rhabillant.

Il passa devant Kanda en coup de vent, suivi de Lavi.

Le Japonais regarda le roux avec un pincement au cœur, puis continua son chemin d'un pas traînant.

-AU SECOURS !!! s'écria le Grand Intendant en entendant les pas de Lavi se rapprocher.

Lenalee surgit d'une salle d'entraînement.

Elle activa ses Bottes Noires, se jeta sur Lavi, et l'envoya valser à travers tout le couloir.

Il retomba sur Kanda, qui s'assomma à moitié sur le mur.

Reever apparut sur ces entrefaites.

-Kesskispass ?

-Lavi a essayé de violer Nii-san.

-Euh… je n'irais pas jusque là… toussota Komui qui tentait – un peu tard – de sauver son honneur.

Reever fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts et se plaça au-dessus de Lavi.

Il lui décocha un violent coup de poing, avec un léger sourire sadique.

-Ça faisait un moment que ça me démangeait…

Il s'éloigna avant de s'étaler de tout son long.

Kanda l'avait fait tomber.

Le Japonais se jeta sur le scientifique.

-Eh ! D'où est-ce que tu tabasses mon mec, toi ?! s'écria-t-il en le frappant à son tour.

-Ça tourne à n'importe quoi… se lamenta Komui.

Lavi bondit sur Kanda en hurlant :

-Depuis quand je suis ton mec, moi ?!! Nan mais t'es qui pour décider de ma vie ?!!

Kanda lâcha momentanément Reever, pour fixer Lavi droit dans les yeux.

-Qui je suis ? Je suis le seul que tu aimais avant-hier. Comment peux-tu avoir oublié ?

-Yuu…

Kanda détourna la tête, pour ne pas que Lavi voie ses joues rouges.

-Tu m'énerves, mais… t'es mon baka usagi.

Ce qui équivalait à une déclaration d'amour enflammée, dans le code personnel de Kanda.

Lavi attrapa Kanda par le cou et l'embrassa.

Son plan avait marché.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-'n'ai jamais dit ça… marmonna le Japonais, toujours aussi rougissant.

-Mais… et le philtre… s'étonna Komui.

-Je n'en ai pas bu, pas une seule goutte… j'ai vraiment pas confiance en vos bidules, Komui-san, désolé !

Lavi se leva, et prit Kanda par le bras, laissant Komui seul avec ses interrogations.

Et, accessoirement, Reever.

Ce dernier se leva à son tour, brossant ses vêtements.

Il s'approcha du Grand Intendant.

-Ça va ?

-Euh… moi, oui, mais vous ?

Komui sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger le sang qui coulait de la bouche de Reever.

-Désolé que tout ça ait tourné à la bagarre de rue… s'excusa Komui.

L'Australien le laissa faire, puis demanda doucement :

-Vous m'avez fait boire du philtre, à moi aussi, non ?

Komui suspendit son geste en rougissant et bafouilla une vague réponse.

-Vous pouvez parler normalement, Lenalee est partie.

-Euh… oui.

-C'était inutile, voyons, murmura le blond en embrassant doucement son Grand Intendant préféré.

OoOoO

-Tu as versé le philtre dans ton écharpe pour ne pas le boire… répéta Kanda, assis sur le lit de Lavi.

-Ouais.

-C'était un coup monté ?? Mais… comment t'as su que c'était un philtre d'amour ?

-J'ai entendu Komui en parler. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait en profiter pour…

-Pour se taper un vioque ? s'énerva Kanda.

-Il est pas si vieux que ça… à peine trente ans ! Non, sérieusement… je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre jaloux. Enfin, j'aurais pu respecter le plan de départ et faire comme si j'étais raide dingue d'Allen, mais j'ai trouvé que ce serait plus amusant d'embêter Komui… encore que, tu aurais sans doute été plus jaloux si j'avais couru après Allen… enfin bref, j'ai fait ça pour que notre situation avance un peu.

-Tch. Y a rien à avancer, t'es un baka usagi, c'est pas demain que ça va changer.

-Oui, mais je suis TON baka usagi !!

-Tu m'as humilié.

-Tu parles du strip-tease ?

-Entre autres. Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ?! Genre, t'as même pas regardé.

-Au contraire, je ne voyais que toi.

-Ta… ta gueule, murmura Kanda en rougissant.

-Tu étais tellement beau, Yuu…

-T-tais-toi…

-Si tu savais comme j'avais envie de toi…

-Ferme-la, supplia-t-il presque.

-J'aurais bien voulu crever les yeux des autres, pour ne pas qu'ils te regardent.

-Tais-toi, sérieux.

-Ça te gêne quand je te dis que je t'aime ?

-A ton avis ? grommela le Japonais.

-Je t'aime.

-Mais ferme-la !

-Je t'aime, chuchota Lavi, dans le cou de Kanda.

-Arrête.

-Je t'aime, murmura le roux en poussant doucement Kanda contre les oreillers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je t'aime.

-Tu sais rien dire d'autre, baka usagi ?!

-Je ne t'aime pas…

-C'est mieux.

-… je t'adore.

-Tch.

Lavi passa la tête sous le pull trop large de Kanda.

Il embrassa doucement son ventre.

-Bordel, tu fous quoi ?!

-Je t'adore.

Lavi remonta doucement, toujours caché sous le pull.

Sa langue glissa tendrement sur la peau veloutée de Kanda, qui eut du mal à retenir un hoquet d'étonnement.

-Je t'aime, Yuu…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme çaAAAH !

Lavi mordillait le cou du brun, et il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de crier de plaisir.

Lavi ressortit la tête par l'encolure du pull.

-Tu vas le détendre, grogna Kanda, qui râlait plus pour se donner une contenance que pour exprimer une quelconque inquiétude concernant ses vêtements.

-Y a pas que ça que je compte détendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Pervers, ricana Kanda en se retournant, inversant leurs positions.

Lavi attrapa sa bouche du bout des lèvres.

Kanda passa ses mains dans son propre pull pour caresser les flancs de Lavi.

-Dis-le, que tu m'aimes, murmura le roux.

-Tu veux rire ?

-Dis-le.

-Non.

-Tant pis pour toi.

Lavi glissa ses mains dans le boxer de Kanda.

Celui-ci hurla de surprise en se cabrant, déchirant son pull qui tomba en lambeaux en bas du lit.

-Putain, t'as les mains froides, retire-les de là tout de suite !

-Dis-le, ordonna Lavi avec un sourire sadique en échangeant à nouveau leurs positions.

-Va te faire foutre, grogna Kanda en se débattant.

Lavi attrapa ses poignets de la main gauche, le maintenant couché sur le lit.

-Dis-le… ordonna-t-il de nouveau en resserrant sa main droite.

-A-arrête… Lavi… haleta Kanda, le rouge aux joues.

-Dis-le, que tu m'aimes.

-Je… je t'emmerde ! cracha Kanda.

Lavi ricana.

-T'es pas dans une position idéale pour me dire ça, tu sais.

Kanda commençait à avoir de sérieuses inquiétudes concernant la sauvegarde de sa chasteté.

Lavi l'embrassa doucement, mordillant ses lèvres et enroulant sa langue autour de sa jumelle, sa main droite jouant toujours dans le boxer de Kanda.

-Dis-le, ou je t'attache au lit et je m'en vais continuer ce que j'avais commencé avec « Ko-chan ».

-NON ! Je… je…

Le roux lécha tendrement l'oreille de Kanda avant de murmurer :

-Je t'écoute.

-Je… je…

Lavi détacha le ruban qui retenait les longs cheveux noirs, avec les dents.

-Lavi… je…

Le futur Bookman se redressa pour regarder le visage tout rouge de Kanda.

-Je t'aime.

_Fin. (je l'avais dit qu'il y __aurait pas de lemon. Juste un pitit lime^^)_

**Yosshi : **Alors, alors, c'était bien ??

**Kanda :** J'ai fait… un strip-tease OO

**Lavi :** Il a fait… un strip-tease OO

**Yosshi : **On dirait qu'ils sont un peu choqués…

**Kanda : **J'ai dit… « je t'aime »… OO

**Lavi : **Il a dit… « je t'aime »… OO

**Yosshi : **Bon, ils vont pas s'en remettre… des reviews ??

1 Oui, il fait des tsuki. Même si Allen n'a pas d'armure… Mais bon, il faut voir ça du point de vue de Kanda, un Moyashi en moins ne fera pas de tort à l'humanité ^^


End file.
